


Feeling Good

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A surprise guest - Freeform, Did I mention it's mush, F/M, Happy 25th Anniversary Voyager, July Photo fic fest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, or two, so I'm a year early sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Kathryn Janeway attends a ball celebrating the 25th anniversary of Voyager's Homecoming.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> The Photo of Kate (pic #63), that dress and the song all conspired to make this happen.
> 
> Thanks to Disney and the Toy Story 4 preview for introducing me to the happiest song I've become addicted to in a very long time. Thank you Upstate for creating that jaunty ray of sunshine.

Inspired by:  


_It's all about to start_  
 _I got the feeling this heart_  
 _won't ever stop_  
 _No don't ever stop_

_The sun will show the way_  
_I know the road to take_  
_Throw all our cares away_  
_I don't need to knock on wood_  
_When you're right by my side_  
_I can enjoy the ride_  
_I've got a feeling_  
_It's all feeling good_  
Feeling Good by Upstate

The evening was warm, but with a chill in the winds that gently blew in from the San Francisco Bay. The sky was clear and a smattering of stars were visible through the light pollution coming off the Starfleet Command campus. Parked media vehicles lined the street in front of the large conference center, leaving a wide expanse in front of a red carpet where sleek limos would drop off their well-known passengers, both Starfleet and civilian alike.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat in the back of her own limousine as it moved slowly down the crowded Presidio streets, en route to that waiting red carpet. She took a deep breath and fiddled with the silver, crystal-encrusted fringe of the midnight blue wrap pooled in her lap. She hated these formal events, especially when she expected to be paraded in front of the media and an adoring public. But, this event was one she would attend with no complaints; it was too important to her and to her entire extended family. They were celebrating the twenty-fifth anniversary of Voyager’s return from the Delta Quadrant.

“How do I look?” The elder Janeway asked her traveling companion. Her appearance wasn’t just for the masses who’d be attending the affair. There was one particular individual for whom she’d worn this dress. One she hadn’t seen in over a year because he’d been on a deep-space mission. She smiled as she straightened the full skirt, then returned her focus to the young woman who sat across from her.

“Nervous.” Twenty-four-year-old Evelyn Janeway-Young replied with a crooked smirk. She hadn’t seen her mother this fidgety in years.

“I’m not nervous!” A spark of annoyance flashed briefly across the Admiral’s steel-blue eyes. She crossed her hands on her lap, absently twisting her silver wedding set. “I just …” She trailed off, huffed a breath and fell silent as the car crawled along the congested road. After several moments Kathryn reached for a wisp of reddish-gray hair and tried to push it back toward the french roll and sighed. “So how do I look?”

Evelyn grinned and leaned forward to still the active hands. “You look beautiful, Mom.” She reached and brushed the offending hair behind her mother’s ear. “Daddy will think so too.” She laughed when the older woman blushed --actually blushed!-- and cast her glance downward. Evelyn sat back and regarded Kathryn with a sympathetic smile. “Has it really been that long since you’ve seen Dad.”

Kathryn glanced out the privacy-darkened window and said softly, “thirteen months, three weeks, four days,” she looked at the chronometer on the car’s door panel, “ten hours and twenty minutes.” She quickly brushed a tear that slipped past her defenses. She turned and looked at her daughter. Evelyn Amayeta Janeway, with her dark hair, dark eyes, and deep dimples was very much like her father. “But, I’m not really counting.” 

Chakotay had only taken this trip because it was Voyager’s final space flight before being decommissioned. It was more symbolic than anything. They’d wanted her to command the survey mission to the lower Delta Quadrant, but she hadn’t wanted to be away from Earth for that long, so Chakotay had gone in her stead. Kathryn was startled from her musings when she felt the car seat next to her dip as someone sat down

“I know you missed him, Mama.” Evelyn settled next to her mother and pulled her into a side hug. “And you look especially beautiful for him tonight.” She pressed a kiss to Kathryn’s temple and laid her head on the familiar shoulder.

-

The sleek black car pulled up and took its place in the open spot. The passenger side opened and a tall, thin, dark-haired tuxedo-clad man stepped out and opened the rear door. Once the door opened the gathered crowd began to cheer. The man reached in, took the first hand and helped Evelyn from the car. When she stepped out, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped aside.

Aden Young leaned in, took the hand of his mother-in-law and gave her a smile. “Ready, Admiral?”

“As I’ll ever be, Aden.” Kathryn took the offered hand and scooted delicately to step out of the limo. “Don’t expect me to kiss your cheek.”

Aden gave her a mischievous grin and leaned closer to whisper, “I’m sure you’ll want to save up for Uncle Chuckles.” He winked.

She tugged his hand and pulled him onto the seat, “If your father gets near here…”

“Don’t worry, Aunt Kathy. He won’t come near this place. He’s still pissed that I got a Janeway and he didn’t.” He winked as she gave a very un-Admiral-like snort, and stepped out of the car again, “I promise no shenanigans tonight, Admiral. I’m more terrified of my wife than I am of you and you scare the bejeezus out of me.”

Kathryn laughed as she edged close to the open door. She held the material of her dress up so as not to trip over it. Once out of the vehicle and standing straight, she let the skirt fall. As Kathryn stepped away, Evelyn leaned and helped arrange the dark material, allowing the extra length in the back to trail behind her mother as she walked.

Kathryn put on her best ‘public’ face to smile and wave to the crowd. She draped the long thin wrap around her arms and let it hang across her lower back. She was braced for the first microphone to be pushed into her face when she noticed that the red carpet was lined on both sides with people in formal dress. She smiled broadly when she realized it was her Voyager family and that they were effectively blocking the media from getting to her. She shook her head with amusement as she knew who was behind their formation. He knew her too damned well.

As she stepped on the red carpet for the walk into the building, the first crewman she passed was Harry Kim; make that Captain Harry Kim. That was news to her. He called loudly, “Captain on deck!” Immediately each person lining the walkway shifted to full attention with a crisp salute. Kathryn took a breath, quickly wiped the tears of gratitude from her eyes, lifted her head and proudly walked past her former crew. As she passed they dropped the salute, but not the stance.

When she reached the middle of the walk, Chakotay stepped out from the building and into the center at full attention himself; one hand behind his back, the other in salute at his brow. The symbolic irony was not lost on Kathryn that she was making a long journey toward her home. She could vaguely hear the roar of cheers and applause from the gathered crowd, but her focus was solely on the dear, dear man waiting patiently, as he always had, for her to reach him. 

Kathryn stopped in front of Chakotay and tearfully returned his salute. “You have the bridge, Captain,” he said softly, then handed her the single peace rose he’d held hidden behind his back.

She huffed a happy sob, deeply inhaled the fresh scent of the rose, and asked, “You didn’t crash my ship did you, Commander?”

“There’s not a scratch on her, Captain.” He grinned and retorted,” but I wouldn’t look too closely at _Sacajawea_.”

Kathryn laughed over her cries and pulled her husband into a fierce tight hug, “I’ve missed you.” After a few moments, she pulled away and leaned up to press her lips to his in a searing passion that twenty-five years of marriage had not lessened.

They finally separated when the need to breathe overruled their ardor.

“You look beautiful.” He told her with a smile. “Brings back memories.” He drifted the back of his fingers gently along the bare length of her neck to her shoulder.

“I should hope so.” She absently pressed a hand against her stomach, smoothing the material down. The dress she wore was a replica of the one Phoebe had designed for her for Starfleet’s welcome home ball, held a few weeks after Voyager’s triumphant return, once all the formalities and debriefs were completed. It was a midnight blue sleeveless scoop-necked a-line dress with a full skirt. The back was bared in a deep V that ended at the waist and the skirt trailed back in a slight train. The fabric was patterned with a crystal and silver dusting of stars of varying sizes, an image of Voyager over her heart, where a combadge would normally lay.

It had unintentionally become her wedding dress as that very night, heady on finally being free of the direct chain of command, ship and crew obligations, emotional roadblocks, and a bit too much champagne, she and Chakotay had snuck away to ask Owen Paris if he would marry them. Their only witness had been his aide. They’d then vanished for a week before telling anyone where they’d gone and what they’d done. It was divine to focus entirely on themselves with no other constraints for the rest of their six-month leave. Their only child had been born the following spring. 

“We should go in,” Chakotay whispered to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

She nodded and took the arm he offered. She turned, looked at her crew and smiled. She called, “At ease,” and waved for them to follow. Which they did, in formation, from the end of the line forward. She glanced to the man next to her and gestured slightly with her head and they stepped forward into the waiting ballroom.

-

Dinner was a sumptuous affair, catered by San Francisco’s best. It consisted of a variety of foods to satisfy even the pickiest of eaters. The biggest hit was a range of ‘Delta Quadrant favorites’, including leola root stew, cooked by none other than the most surprising guest of the evening. Neelix himself. His attendance had been a secret part of Voyager’s last Delta Quadrant mission.

Kathryn had been so surprised to see her old friend that she’d hugged him for entirely too long and they’d broken away with the jovial Talaxian fairly orange with embarrassment. He’d been accompanied by his family and was proud to introduce his daughter-in-law, Niaxa, and his granddaughter, Lexa.

Once dinner was completed and cleared the raised platform was set for the formality portion of the evening. The attending admiralty included, in their seating order at the long table: Admirals William Riker, Jean-Luc Picard, Renik, Fleet Admiral Eyla Abraveya, Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay, and Ben Tolliver.

Fleet Admiral Abraveya stood and called the room to attention. She held a wireless microphone in one hand. “Ladies and gentlemen,” she gestured with her empty hand to the table next to her, “admirals,” and to the center of the room, “Voyager crew,” she paused to let the applause die down. “We are here tonight to celebrate a multitude of things, not the least of which is the twenty-fifth anniversary of the USS Voyager’s homecoming.” Again she paused for more cheering. She picked up her glass of champagne and took a drink. This was clearly a formally informal evening. “I promised Admiral Janeway that I’d be short and sweet, so she can get on with her own business for this evening, but,” she grinned, “when have I ever been short and sweet.” The room laughed as the nearly six-foot-tall dark-haired Ktarian stood straight.

She glanced down to the woman next to her. “Kathryn, you and I have known each other for a long time.”

“Too long,” Janeway chimed back to the woman who’d been one of her roommates and close friends at the Academy when she’d returned to take the command track classes.

Eyla laughed and nodded. “We won’t go into the how long.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I want to say how proud I am of you and your crew. Every captain hopes they have a crew as loyal and closely-knit as yours. That’s partially due to your circumstances, but it is also a testament to the kind of ship you ran. We have a few captains who could learn a thing or two from you.” She cleared her throat suggestively and several people laughed knowingly at her comment.

Eyla waved her hand, “Anyway, I won’t take up too much time. The first order of my business,” She looked at the man sitting next to her old friend. “Admiral Chakotay, I hereby relieve you of Command of the USS Voyager.”

Chakotay stood, lay a gentle hand on his wife’s shoulders and faced the Fleet Admiral. “I stand relieved, Admiral.”

She nodded as Chakotay returned to his seat. “Now my next order of business is to officially declare the USS Voyager, registry number NCC-74656, to be decommissioned after thirty-two years of faithful and decorated service to Starfleet.” There were some cheers and some boos. Admiral Abraveya waved her hand. “This is a good thing, pipe down! Other things will be announced tonight.”

She turned as one of her aides stepped behind her and handed her a medium-sized thin box. “Thank you, Paul.” She re-faced the front and set the box on the table and returned to the formality of the evening. “Admiral Janeway, Admiral Chakotay I am proud to represent Starfleet in presenting Voyager’s original dedication plaque to you. There are no two people more deserving.” She opened the box and handed it to the woman next to her. 

Kathryn removed the plaque from the box with a tearful smile. She drifted her hands over some of the scratches and dings; remembering exactly how they got there. She felt Chakotay’s arm slip around her back and pull her close. Kathryn leaned into his embrace and let him help support the weight of the plaque with his free arm, so she could brush the wetness from her eyes. She knew this would not be the last time there were tears this evening. But all of the tears were going to be happy ones. “Thank you, Eyla. From the bottom of both of our hearts. We will treasure this along with all the memories that come with it.”

Eyla smiled and clasped her old friend’s shoulder. “You’re welcome.” She turned back to the room, “I have one more announcement, but I think I will leave it until after Admiral Janeway’s business for the evening,” Abraveya said. “For now, Kathryn, the floor is yours.” She handed the microphone over and sat.

Kathryn gave the woman next to her a questioning glance. “What announcement?”

Eyla just shrugged, smiled and picked up her glass.

Kathryn sighed, gave her old friend a glare, then stood to address the waiting crowd. She gave the room a sweeping glance, seeing friends, family, crew, civilians who paid good money to attend. She felt Chakotay take her free hand and give it a comforting squeeze. She turned to him with a smile and leaned to press a kiss atop his silver hair. Kathryn straightened and with a smile spoke, addressing her crew who were seated in the center of the large conference room. “You’ve all been on your best behavior tonight.” She smirked, “what are you planning?” Good-natured laughter broke out as she moved from the back of the table to the front. She leaned back against the table, “that’s better. I feel like I can properly address you now.”

She looked them over like a mother hen checking her ducklings. Most of her former crew was in attendance. Those who weren’t present were either no longer among the living, or were off-world with no way to return to Earth. “I cannot convey enough to you all how inordinately proud I am of you. Each and every one of you has come so far since our journey, whether you continued with Starfleet or moved on to something else; you’ve done it with great gusto and utter brilliance and I’m so honored to have been a part of your growth as individuals.” She turned and reached a hand across the table to Chakotay. “But, there’s no person’s life I’ve been more privileged to have been a part of than yours.” She gestured for him to walk around to stand next to her.

As he approached her she lifted her hand so he could lace his within hers. “Happy Anniversary, Chakotay. If you’ve put up with me for twenty-five years, I suppose you’ll stick with me for another twenty-five.”

He took the microphone. “Thirty-two actually.” He grinned. “And I’ve got no problem with being stuck with you for another fifty years.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I continue to be glad you were the captain Starfleet sent after me.” He leaned forward and spoke to the opposite end of the table, “no offense Admiral Picard.” Once the smattering of laughter died down, Chakotay again regarded the woman next to him. “But I will say, you did give me a run for my money.”

Kathryn stood straight, gave his cheek a hard pat and smirked, “Oh honey, you had to earn me.” She gave him a quick kiss and grinned, “But you did. Eventually.” She winked, then turned back to Admiral Abraveya and reached her hand out for the box the woman placed into it. Kathryn re-faced the front.

Kathryn dismissively waved her hand, “anyway, I’ve got important business here.” She set the mic down for a moment while she opened the box, then picked it up again to speak, “Rear Admiral Chakotay for honorable service to Starfleet,” she snickered, met Chakotay’s eyes with humor, then added, “and putting up with me,” he laughed with her, “I hereby promote you to Vice-Admiral with all that rank entails.” She set the mic down and replaced his old Admiral bar with the new one. Kathryn congratulated him, then gave him a warm hug and handed him the box that now contained his old rank bar. She picked up the microphone again.

Once the cheers and applause died down, Kathryn turned to Chakotay and took the hand he offered, “Now for some more good news. As of this coming Monday, I, along with Admiral Chakotay, will retake command of Voyager,” a roar of approval went up and Kathryn held up the hand that contained the mic to calm the commotion. Once it quieted, she continued, “we will be in charge of preparing, setting up, and then ultimately leading the operation of the brand new: USS Voyager Museum of Starships and Deep-Space Science.” 

Kathryn was unprepared for the loudness and excitement her announcement had caused. The Voyager museum had been a pet project of hers for years and she was extremely pleased that Starfleet had finally agreed with the caveat that she fully dedicate herself to its operation. A role she was only too happy to do. It was exactly what she needed. Retirement without actually retiring and Chakotay would be there with her. No more off-world missions for either of them. They were both at the point in their lives where they just wanted to settle and be together. 

The plus side was that they would be living on Voyager again, even though she’d be permanently earthbound. Kathryn’s idea was that most, but not all, of the decks would be open to the public and there would be a bare minimum of crew living on board to assist in the daily upkeep of the ship and operation of the museum. It was the best of both of their worlds and Kathryn could not have been happier with the outcome.

“That’s all the business I had,” Kathryn turned to Admiral Abraveya, “you said you had one more thing?”

Eyla nodded. “I do, yes.” She stood, while Kathryn and Chakotay both walked back to their seats. “This is my favorite part of the job.” She took a breath and regarded the room with a smile. “I’ve been holding on to this secret for some time along with one other person and now I am thrilled to share this exciting news! Captain Kim, if you’d like to come up here please?”

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other wondering if the other knew. Both shrugged, as Harry stepped onto the dais and passed their seats with a proud smile.

Eyla stepped aside slightly to make room for the newcomer. “I would like to officially announce that three weeks ago, Commander Kim was promoted to Captain and given command of the brand new Delta Class USS Voyager, Registry number NCC 74656-A.” She stopped speaking because the sound of the cheers were deafening. She laughed and glanced over to find Captain Kim enveloped in a deep hug with his former captain. Yeah. This was why she loved her job. 

-

Later, once the presentations were over and the ballroom floor cleared of chairs, a small jazz band took the side stage and began playing a selection of songs, both fast and slow.

Chakotay and his dancing partner side-stepped to the two in the center of the floor. He tapped Jean Luc Picard on the shoulder and said with a smile, “How about we trade partners. I’ll dance with my beautiful wife, and you can dance with yours.” 

Kathryn thanked Jean Luc for the dance then switched partners with Beverly Picard. Now settled comfortably in her husband’s arms she sighed. “I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” She looked up. “That was the longest year of my life.” 

Chakotay tightened his hold and held their joined hands against his chest. “It wasn’t a short year for me either.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Two months into it I regretted not insisting you come with us.”

She snickered, “I had lasted barely a month before I started to seriously consider asking Aden to snap me on board.” She lay her head at his shoulder, “Six months in, he actually offered it.” 

“I’m sorry.” Chakotay apologized. “I shouldn’t have taken the mission.” The separation was not easy on him either. As his crew could attest there were times when his temper was a bit short.

Kathryn shook her head, “No. Voyager needed one of us to command her last mission.” She wrapped herself tighter into Chakotay’s arms, “I’m glad it was you.”

The music continued on as the party slowly wound down and guests began to leave. Evelyn and Aden went with the Torres-Paris clan and left her parents to their own devices. She knew they’d want to be alone after their long separation.

While Chakotay said goodbye to the few of their crew who was still present, Kathryn went to grab her wrap and the box containing the plaque. As she saw him approach she gave him a look that promised a very sleepless night. He stepped towards her and leaned to give her a passionate kiss that more than promised that sleepless night.

“I know the perfect place for a midnight rendezvous where we won’t be interrupted.” She told him in a very suggestive voice. After twenty-five years of marriage, neither of them were in the best of shape, her size four body had long given way to time and his muscular form had softened over the years as well. But that hasn't stopped the desire they had for each other and never would.

She took his hand and led him out of the ballroom and to the corner entrance of the Flag Officer transport in this specific conference hall. She stepped to the controls and typed in the coordinates Eyla had given her, then rejoined her husband on the pad. After a few moments the timed transport began.

They rematerialized in Voyager’s transporter room. “She’s ours as of Monday anyway,” Kathryn explained. “Eyla just gave me the keys a couple days early.” 

Chakotay smiled and pulled her into his arms. “Welcome home, Kathryn.” He bent and picked her up so she lay across his arms. “Computer, site to site transport for two to Deck 3, Cabin One. Admiral Janeway’s Quarters.”  
They soon faded out leaving the transporter room empty again.

Fin


End file.
